Sacred Demons
by 4dimensional
Summary: Sex, drugs, and and parties is the life of college student. College was a time of exploring and going from adolescent to adulthood. The Shadowhunters attend Columbia University to fix the mysterious suicides, but it's not as easy as they thought. Relationships are tested and friendships are broken. Can their relationship stand the test of time? R
1. Prologue

**Hello Mortal Instrument fans!**

**Do you love the Clary/Jace relationship as much as I do? I'm kind of obsessed with it! NOT quite that bad, but I like enough to write about it.**

**This is my first Mortal Instrument Clary/Jace story, so please be kind and give love ;)  
I'm open to ideas and suggestions! Also, looking for a co-writer...PM me if you're interested.  
**

**Love,**

**HM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Instruments or the characters. Everything in this story is an original idea based off the characters from Mortal Instruments. **

* * *

Sacred Demons

Love is a sticky thing to deal with, especially women in love. Shakespeare said that, "hell hath no fury like a scorned woman", and how do you prevent that from happening? By _not _breaking her heart. This was not my area of expertise at all; in fact, I was a complete expert in breaking hearts. Especially, _her _heart. "We need to talk," is always code word for "you screwed up". So I mentally prepared myself for the "talk" I was going to have with my…ex? Clary was a complicated person, but I liked her all the same. She wasn't one to label relationships until she knew that they were going to last. Well, I thought we would last, but our relationship ended before it even began.

We were sitting at the Hudson River Park watching the river go by in silence. Clary had yet to fill me in on what she wanted to talk about. The only thing I knew was that she seemed desperate to get whatever it was off her chest. Now, looking at her in the passenger seat next to me I could tell she was nervous and anxious. Sighing I wondered why I had agreed to meet her, after all I had a good idea what she wanted to say. Was it out of curiosity? Partially. To finally hear the three words out of her mouth? Perhaps.

"Jace." Clary's silky voice quavered as she said my name and I wanted to smile. Beauty was her vanity, but she didn't know it. I looked at the outfit she had on, nothing fancy, and thought she looked gorgeous.

"Yeah." I choked out not being a man of many words. Heart wrenching conversations were not my thing and I waited for her to get on with the conversation.

"I can't." Sighing, she stated the first sentence after of ten minutes of silence. "I can't do this anymore." She said putting hand on her forehead as she leaned her head against the back of the seat.

"Do what?" I asked not really knowing what she was referring to. Yeah, I was dense at that time for sure.

"You're going to make me spell it out aren't you?" The first faint smile graced her lips and my pulse sped up. I ran my hand against the steering wheel and wondered if I had missed something over the last three years. Yeah, we had talked a few times but not about how things ended.

"Good thing you're a good speller." I gave her an easy smirk that rewarded me a chuckle in return.

"You know I wish life was like this river." CLary gazed out the window in thought and I just quirked an eyebrow. What did the heck did that mean? Oh yeah, did I mention she's one of those types of girls who analyzes _everything_ life. She saw my questionable look and explained what she meant, "You know easy flowing and without any storms. Only oceans have storms."

"Yeah, life isn't easy that's for sure." I answered her with a heavy sigh still not knowing what she was getting at. "So, how's life?" I asked after a few minutes and she gave a "are you for real" look, and I mentally smacked myself. Obviously, if life were a piece of cheesecake she wouldn't be sitting in her former, taken boyfriend's truck.

"Look I know this awkward, but I don't know how to say it." Clary finally looked me in the eyes and I could have melted. Yeah, my girlfriend knew Clary and I talked over the summer, which may have been why she kept going on about marriage. But I hadn't told her about this particular meeting, and I don't really know why it just never came up. Ok. That isn't completely true. There was this gorgeous woman in front me just waiting for to sweep her off her feet, and I was half tempted to do just that. That is why I didn't tell Jessica I was meeting Clary.

"Say what?" The words came out of mouth automatically and I stopped checking her out. It is hard to remember I have a girlfriend around her, because for as long as I can remember it's been about Clary.. Maybe people would classify me as a closet romantic but I can remember her in kindergarten. I didn't like girls at the time, but she definitely liked boys. Corrected, boy.

"OH my god! Will you please just work with me here? I mean I know we've had our fair share of differences and miscommunications, but is that really why we didn't work out?" Clary said in a long run on sentence with fierceness that I enjoyed.

"You're right." I stated after a beat, "I don't know why we broke up. I thought it was because_ you _said we were too different, that we had grown up and wanted different things," I threw at her. If we were being honest with each other, then I few things I had to say too. Yeah, I was actually kind of still upset about the whole ordeal. After all we had been off and on for as long as I could remember.

"I know, but I was wrong." She replied with what looked like guilt and humor. "I need you Jace." That made me smile, but the look on her face didn't. I had the urge to kiss but held back.

"Well…you said it and if you meant then why are you here?" I cut straight to the point. I was never one for games and didn't want to play one now.

"No, I didn't mean. I mean, yeah, we are really different but we balance each other out." Clary ran hand down her skinny jeans. "I was just scared."

"Of what?" Exasperated with the answer I ran a hand over my buzz cut. She was scared? Who wasn't scared of a relationship that everyone destined for failure before it even started.

"I mean we had this deep and instant connection. We fell in love and then people convinced us we were related and then I didn't know what to believe. Then, here we were testing the waters and everyone told me it wouldn't work. Or they told me you didn't like me as much I liked you and you were bound to dump me. So, I thought if I you gave an open-ended statement you would try to get me back! But what happened? You freakin' dated my best friend's little sister!" With that statement she got out off my motorcycle and I just sat there. Wow, I really was dense!

"Clary" I jumped off my motorcycle and went to her. "I didn't know you wanted me to come after you. I seriously thought I wasn't good enough you. I told her putting a hand to her cheek. "You're going to law school for god's sake!" Sometimes I could tell exactly what she was thinking through her chocolate pools, but other times they were black walls I couldn't move. Right now she had put up those walls that I didn't want there.

"You're dating." Clary looked down at her feet and walked towards the river. I watched her and thought back over the three years. I screwed up big time with Lindsey and then I never even tried to talk to Clary when I was single. Honestly, the whole _we're too different_ ticked me off and I think it was the only major time I got mad at her. She could blunt and brutally honest so I had no reason not to believe her. Why hadn't I gone after her? Pride. What am I going to do now? I have no freakin' clue. There was my girlfriend to consider, but this felt too sacred to think about Jessica.

"Clary." I walked up towards her and took her hand thinking that she might pull away I squeezed it. She didn't pull away, but she just looked up at me with sadness.

"I don't know what to with the feelings I have for you anymore." She stated plainly which was what I liked about her. Never would she give you bull crap about what she was feeling. Always straight, direct, and to the point.

"I know." I replied feeling much of the same thing, because I had fought feelings for her for too long. The words not spoken between us were enough for us to know what they meant. So there we were just two people who loved each, but not sure what to do about it. I've heard that if two people were meant to be together it would work out. I think that no matter who I dated I couldn't ignore the fact I loved Clary.


	2. Chapter 1

*****There may be a change in rating!**

**I'm really excited to be writing a story for these two characters. Please, review!**

**Still on the lookout of a co-writer :)**

**I apologize for the short chapter, but sometimes there's just a good stopping place. **

**DISCLAIMER: I know nothing of Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Four Years Earlier

I lay next to Jace and wonder how I got so lucky. It had been months after that first kiss on my eighteenth birthday, my life would never be the same because of that one blissful moment where time stopped. We had that brief time when things were rough, because we thought we were siblings but we always knew in our hearts it wasn't true. We would sneek to each others rooms at night, just like we were doing now. We found a spell that showed our bloodlines, but weren't ready to be public to everyone just yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked rolling over onto his side. I ran a hand along his bare chest, and just that small contact sent shivers up my spine. We hadn't taken that leap in our relationship to make love, but it was close. I couldn't fall asleep without him and he willingly held me at night. My beautiful angel, friend, and soul mate was Jace.

"Us," I said with a sigh and he caught my hand and kissed the back of it.

"And," he said continuing up my arm and my head went dizzy.

"We should tell.." words began to escape me as he kissed my neck. "I can't think when you're kissing me."

Jace laughed and continued his pursuit. His lips reached mine and I inhaled sharply. I ran my hands through his hair pulled roughly so that he was leaning over me. His scent engulfed me and my arched to deepen the kiss.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting our make out session and Jace growled. He wasn't one to be disturbed, but gave me one quick kiss before getting up to answer the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, but he had already opened the door and I blushed as Isabelle strutted in. I was fully dressed in PJs but was still embarrassed.

"Oh, the whole house knows you two are sleeping together," she said coming to me and throwing off the covers.

"What do you want Isabelle?" Jace said to her still irritated and she motioned for me to get up.

"We have a situation and you two need to be in the library to deal with it," she said to us and left.

"What's with her?" I asked getting out of bed and going to the dresser to find something to wear. I pulled out a dark sweater with skinny jeans. As I was brushing my hair out, Jace came behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess we should tell them or show them rather," he said holding me close to him and felt his warmth engulf and I sighed.

We had half heart tattoos on our arms that when touched went from black to gold. It not only showed that we weren't siblings, but that were destined by the universe to be together. Not everyone finds their soul mate and we were lucky that we had. One could wait a thousand years and never know, but destiny has a way of making two people each other.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies!

I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Tell us if you do :) Shout out to my new co-author VampiressBeauty20! I'm so excited to be writing with her!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own or claim to own Mortal Instruments!

* * *

The grander of the library never ceased to amaze me. I loved to look at all the books and grimoires that were there. Spending time there gave me the knowledge I needed to become a better shadow hunter and secure my relationship with Jace. Jace and I walked hand in hand into the library and no one was surprised to see us promoting our relationship. Simon's face showed hurt even after months of knowing he was only a brother to me. I felt a twinge of guilt but Jace's gentle squeeze reminded me of our love and I felt a little better.

"Incest," Simon coughed and Isabelle hit him.

"Really? I dare to object Simon but we will discuss our relationship after we know what is so urgent," Jace said. His British accent was thick and it made the insult come harsher than intended. Well, I knew it was probably intended but I tried to keep peace between them because they were the closest people in my life. We sat down on the couch and waited to hear the news from my mother. I was so grateful to have her out of a coma and in our lives. When Jace and I were trying to really understand if we were related she had been no help because those memories had been repressed from her. She knew that she hadn't given birth to him, but she couldn't verify whether he was Valentine's son or not.

As we sat on the sofa, Jace put his arm around my shoulder lazily and mom only raised an eyebrow before getting straight to the point of the meeting.

"Hunters, I have called this meeting because there has been occurrences at Columbia University. You all know of the Ivy League school down the street," she said while looking around at our blank faces. Of course we had heard of it, but we didn't know what her point was.

"In order to best resolve the issue I have enrolled the four of you. Now, you'll have to figure out your own majors but my guess psychology would be the most fitting. However, I would have majored in art and would encourage each of you to follow your heart on what major to choose. However, you mustn't forget about the true goal and that is to defeat the evil preying upon the students."

We all had a million questions for her and she put her hand up when we all started asking them at once. It was a simple mission, but required us to be on campus. Apparently, a cult had formed among two of the greek houses and strange deaths that were being ruled out as suicides were happening. The goal was to infiltrate each house and get to know exactly what was happening and fix it. It seemed simple enough, but we all knew the supernatural world was never that easy.

"Now, Jace and Clary you plan to explain yourselves?" She questioned folding her legs and shifting her weight to one side.

I began explaining the spell I had found in one of the old grimoires that confirmed a person was their soul mate. The two people would share the same color when they drew the half heart symbol on their arm with a stele. To prove that we weren't lying, Jace brought the grimoire to mom and we showed her our tattoos. When we put our arms side to side so that the heart was complete, it glowed brightly, a dark red rose shade, showing our bond.

Jace and I both could feel it's effect coursing through our veins, a warm sensation. A burning desire for each other, a rare genuine bond that not a lot of people shared.

"Wow, to say I'm impressed is an understatement. This spell hasn't been used in centuries," she said, her green eyes twinkling with happiness.

I could tell she was happy with the result. I hadn't seen that look in my mother's eyes for the longest time. She had awakened from the long coma induced sleep from the potion she consumed. Luke also finally confessed his love and feelings for her which had stayed locked up inside of his heart for the longest time, and now they were engaged and planning the wedding.

I sighed, weddings could be such long and difficult events to put together. There was the dress, flowers, cake, wedding invitations that needed to be sent out, and the last-minute details all in order. My mother had changed her mind a couple of times over the train of her dress, and had it altered here and there to make sure that it was absolutely perfect.

Now there was the incident with the college campus Jace, me, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus had to worry about. Not one of us knew exactly what was going on and we had to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. Dealing with demons was one thing, but inside I felt that this one situation was going to be a lot worse than any of us had anticipated. Mom dismissed us from the library so that we could pack and get ready to leave in about an hour.

Alec kept up a string of complaints about how he was never going to see his boyfriend anymore, but Izzy reminded him that Magnus was coming with us after all, we were going to need the warlock's help. He went into his room, shut the door and put on some loud music to help him with his packing. I could feel it pulsating through the thick wall. Izzy to out surprised us by dragging her suitcase out of her room, all packed and ready to was a beautiful black leather one, with silver bows decorating the handles and zippers.

"Wow Izzy, that suitcase is really nice," Simon said, as he dragged a black travel bag out into the hallway.

She smiled, "Thanks Simon, I decided to buy it a couple of days ago for this special occasion. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to whip us up something amazing to celebrate!" she took off like a graceful ballerina towards the kitchen.

Jace, Simon, and I all exchanged the same look of dread. Izzy attempting to cook only meant one thing: Disaster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Lovelies!**

**So, I've listened to Heart by Heart-Demi Lovato's song probably a million times! Who's with me? A-mazing! I get goose bumps every time I watch the kiss scene between Jace and Clary. Call me crazy but it's epic with that song in the background! Anyways... we have another update for you! We hope you enjoy! :) Give us love!**

**DISCLAIMER: the usual! **

* * *

While we were packing, I started to feel excited and wondered what college would be like. I knew there was a mission to complete, but we were going to be in the greek world and that was new to me. I wondered what I would major in and as I packed my art utensils I knew that I would at least minor in art. A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts and I opened to Simon there. He had matured the past few months due to circumstances and recently got contacts. I thought he looked handsome and mature. College would be a cup of tea for him.

"Are you really going to be with him?" He asked and I sighed as I went back to my suitcase. As I closed my suitcase, I looked sat down on my hope chest in front my bed and looked up at him.

"Yes, and we love each other. Simon, I know this is hard for you but you have to let me go. You'll always be special to me, just not in that way," I said trying to explain but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I knew Izzy held a soft spot for him if he would let me go.

"Fine Clary. I don't understand it at all, but I can't lose your friendship over it," he said coming over to sit down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed thinking about the past.

"College? Did you prepare for college?" I asked and he laughed saying of course he did. It had been a dream of his to major in business and economics. This did not surprise me at all, because he was the smart one between us. My talent lay in art and reading people.

"I think I'll major in psychology and minor in art."

"You could double major. Now, I wonder what you're pretty boy plans on doing," he said and Jace walked into my room.

"I plan on solving whatever it is we're supposed to fix. While everyone else worries about what they're going to major in, I'll worry about the real problem at hand."

I knew that would be his answer. He was born a leader and fighter. There was no way he was going to be content with sitting in classes for hours. Mom interrupted our conversation to let us know that it was time to go.

"Don't worry Jace I went ahead and picked your major for you. I think you'll find it quite suiting after you start learning about it," she said with a smirk and I could Jace trying not to roll his eyes.

"You'll be fine," I said and leaned in to kiss him. We easily got caught up in the moment and Simon cleared his throat. I laughed and Jace rolled his eyes as we headed out of my room to join the others.

"Welcome to Columbia University," an admissions officer said as she prepared us for who we should talk to next to get set up in our dorms.

She took us to our dorm rooms to set down our luggage and then she gave us the directions to the registrar's office to get our schedules. I sat my suitcase on one of the small twin beds in the room I was sharing with Izzy. The boys had two room, two per each room and my guess was that Alec would room with Jace and Magnus with Simon. Simon and Jace could not be trusted to be in the same room together.

"Don't get too comfortable, because you'll be moving into Delta Phi Epsilon after you get bids," mom said and Izzy and I looked at her blankly. She then explained that we would be rushing the sorority DPE, because their girls had been mysteriously committing suicide. We would go through rush week and were guaranteed a big due to the circumstances. The boys would be rushing the brother fraternity Sigma Phi. This is where they believed the source of the underground cult was being established. Mom also told us that our class schedules were strategically organized with other members of the greek houses.

"The boys already know what is to be expected of them and the rules. Now, let's go get our schedules and take a tour of the campus. College was an amazing time, what little I got to attend."

Fighting demons and stopping them from causing trouble and chaos was one thing, but hopefully stopping a cult was the one thing we all needed to focus on. All of the recent suicides and deaths were majorly creeping me out. It was mostly the way each student was found, all of them were different. One the girls from the photographs and pictures taken from the scenes where the incidents occurred showed a Latin saying craved from blood into her left arm. A male student had a different saying written on his forehead.

'Mors solum initium est.'

"Death is only the beginning."

Not one of the girls in the dorm room understood exactly what it meant or what happened. Upon interviewing the girls, the police asked if she had any history of depression or mental illness.

"No, she was happy and excited to start a brand new semester at the college of her dreams. She wasn't the type of girl to mess with the occult kind of stuff."It all came as a complete shock to the entire college and community, as the death's began to pile up. This was why they were here, to uncover and put a stop to whatever was happening.

I knew in all of my life as a Shadowhunter we had never faced something as truly evil and awful as this besides Valentine my father. He was a greatly feared shadowhunter throughout the world, and he was still out there of course plotting his next move. As the woman began showing us around the large campus, my mind started to wander if he was connected to all of this chaos. After all, he had the reputation for being a sadistic sociopath.

The hallways were full of students both male and female walking down the corridor, hurrying to their assigned dorms, moving furniture, clothing, and other belongings into their new home for the next four months.

Alec and Magnus held hands being all cutesy with each other. Magnus was all excited and happy to finally take a vacation from New York, but Alec seemed so much more nervous.

Simon pointed out different and interesting things to Izzy all of them related to our new surroundings including: paintings, art sculptures, drawings, posters of the campus, and signs explaining how to register for classes and various routes to take.

Jace kept a firm grip on my hand, and I even noticed that some of the girls ogling and looking at him. A pretty tall petite girl with long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in waves looked at him with pure adoration and lust in her eyes. I had to admit she was pretty, tan, gorgeous and blonde. The sporty, volleyball beach blonde type.

By the Angel, there was no way she was going to be getting her paws on my man. As we passed by her room, she winked at Jace. He paid absolutely no attention to the blonde. She scowled, muttering curses under her breath and finally left. More girls continued to stare at him, making lusty gestures and silly school girl faces. Jace found it funny that I was jealous. I couldn't help but be the girlfriend who had a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend with the face and body of a sex god.

I knew Jace loved me unconditionally but there were times when I did get mad/jealous when another girl tried to hit on my man.

"There's nothing wrong with being overprotective of what's yours," Izzy told me once we were out of that torture chamber. But would this continue throughout the entire semester with a lot of girls trying to hit on him?

Magnus gave Alec a nice kiss on the cheek, glitter shining brightly in his black spiky hair. The instructor went on explaining our room arrangements, and finally we arrived at the male and female dormitories. Just then a girl with long black hair, ivory colored skin, and the same golden eyes as Jace came flying around the corner. She wore a white cotton Victoria Secret spaghetti strap nightie, pink yoga pants, and blue bunny slippers. She was carrying a load full of textbooks. What surprised me was she lit up when she saw Jace.

"Hey big brother, fancy meeting you here."

He grinned, "Well, well if it isn't my pesky little sister."


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas lovelies! Our gift to you...a chapter! I know that's what you've asked Santa for and he gave it to you. Ok...we know that's not it, but we can dream! :) So, for our gift please give us love! We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual. We own nothing of Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

"Nice to see you two Jace," she said with a grin, pushing a piece of her black hair that hung in the way behind her ear. She noticed that he and I were holding hands and gave me a friendly warm smile. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Selene Lightwood, his younger sister, and you must be Clary, it's really nice to meet you," she held out her hand to me.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too, Jace never told me about you," I said awkwardly.

Selena laughed, "That's okay, he's so secretive at times why don't you come in and get settled into your dorm rooms. The one next to mine hasn't been claimed and the three across the hall are completely yours," she said, pointing to the one door and the three across the hall from us.

"Hey Selene it's wonderful to see you," Izzy said, slapping her a high five. "It's great to see you too, ooh you must be Simon, she's told me so much about you weren't kidding he's totally cute," she giggled.

Simon's face flushed slightly red while I just bit my lip from laughing.

"Finally," Izzy sighed," after walking around so much, I need to rest my feet, come on Simon let's go!"she pulled my best friend into the first room that she saw before turning around to face us in the doorway "If you guys value your lives, Simon and I will be busy for the next hour and half, so stay far, far away, if anyone comes a knocking' I'll give them a good whacking," she yelled giving Simon a mischievous grin, he smirked, before slamming the door and locking it. Jace and Magnus suddenly doubled over laughing.

Alec closed his eyes and sighed, while Jace and Magnus continued to laugh.

"Is she always like that?" Sel asked.

"You could say that, please excuse my sister's behaviour," Alec replied.

"Oh come on Alexander, she mostly get it's from you," Magnus said picking up the bags and carrying them into the room adjacent from Izzy's.

"I am not listening to those two going at it," he called over his shoulder.

I could only stare in amazement at the scene that had played out in front me, because I never imagined Jace having a sister. She seemed friendly enough, but I wasn't too keen on her taking to Simon. I felt protective of him, because he was family and I wasn't ready for a girl to tear his heart apart.

"Come on lets take a room," Izzy said bringing me out of my daze. As we put our stuff down in the small room, she began to ramble on about how excited she was. Noticing my quietness, she sat down on one of the beds and motioned for me to join.

"Seriously, don't be too mad. You two have been so busy being a couple and figuring out if you were relating and getting your mom out of a come, you can't blame him for not wanting to bring up a sibling."

"I guess, but he's so secretive and I feel like I don't know him," I said sitting down next to her on the twin bed.

"We can fix that," she said with a wink and I shoved her.

"Not that way. Pretty sure, I don't need help in that department. That is one thing we don't have a problem with."

"You've done it?" She asked loudly and I turned bright red.

"No! I'm just saying that we don't need help to get to that," I said and she began to laugh. Luckily, my mom came in to give us our class schedules. We were going to get our textbooks, dinner, and then head in for the night. She left us and Jace came in with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Izzy get our textbooks will you," he said and held out his hand to me. I crossed my arms and shook my head. If he wanted something then he was going to have to work for it.

Izzy looked between us with a smirk and I knew she would give into him. "That wasn't a question Izzy," Jace told her and she got up from the bed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You have some apologizing to do and I won't be the one to stand in the way," she said and walked out the door.

Jace sat down next to me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I tried to steal myself. He wasn't one to grovel, but I was going to get the most out of it. I deserved an explanation and an apology.

"Don't be sore love. You put me through a hell of a lot more with Simon," he said nipping at my neck and I turned towards him.

"That's not the same and you know it. You have to let me in Jace. Just because we're soul mates doesn't mean I know who you are," I answered frustrated.

"I know love. Let me make it up to you. Come with me," he said raising and I reluctantly took his hand. The thing was he was really sentimental and romantic when he wanted to be. I followed out of the dorm and into the library on campus. A library didn't seem exciting when I was used to Hodge's, but when we entered he led me to the back of the third stairway to a door and inside was a whole other section not visible to the mundane eye.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked letting go of his hand and walking deeper into the room. There were stacks of old grimoires and history books that mundanes didn't know existed. It wasn't as intricate or beautiful as Hodge's, but it was a welcome site.

"You're mother. This is where we will hold our meetings during our time here, but she let me in on the little secret. She can be quite intiutive about things and told me to bring you. Do you like it?" Jace said coming around the table I was standing at.

"This doesn't make up for not telling me about your sister, but I love it and am glad you showed me."

"Pray love, what would make up for not telling you?" Jace asked slipping a hand up my shirt and I squirmed to face him.

"Not that," I said with a smile. "How about you tell me about your family. You don't have tell me everything all at once, but something."

"Do I get a reward for opening up to you?" He asked playfully.

"Not this time."

"But that's not a no," he said pulling me to him and kissing my throat. I sighed and gave into his flirtations. He knew I couldn't resist him nor him me, and remembering the girl's lustful gaze from earlier made me want him even more. I captured his lips with mine hastily and he moaned slipping his hands under my shirt. I sloppily unbuttoned his shirt and appreciated his sculpted chest with my hands. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our make out session was heavy as he grinded against me.

"Well, good thing I'm not your mother or anything."

I jumped off Jace and shoved him away from, but he grabbed me back while running a hand through his hair. Mom wasn't a prude, but she was still my mother. Although, what did she expect when she suggested Jace bringing me here to make up? We're in college!

"I'm sorry mom," I said straightening my shirt and Jace didn't bother buttoning his.

"We'll talk later," she said with a smug and sigh. Luckily, the rest of the gang followed behind her snickering and mocking us. We all followed her out of the library and went to dinner. Jace and I were fine holding hands and sneaking kisses. Tomorrow the world wouldn't be so easy and they would have to deal with the dead bodies.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies!  
So, how are you liking the story so far? We would love to hear your thoughts and ideas! As a writer, it's important to know what our readers think and we want to know. I hope your new year is going exquisite! R&R!**

* * *

The stench of death hung in the air like the lingering scent of dinner. She lay in the middle of the courtyard with no signs of murder except for her cold, decaying body. Her wrists were slit and she was wearing a white dress with her letters pinned above her heart. It was the initiation ceremony for Delta Phi Epsilon and she was the victim. There wasn't a drop of blood anywhere.

Students flocked around the dead body as the police began surveying the scene. The roped off section gave the audience enough distance to see but not touch. We had gotten word before the students had, but we blended in with the crowd. Having arrived late on campus, Izzy and I hadn't managed to be initiated into the house yet. In fact, we hadn't even met the members of DPE. This was all about to change I sensed from mothers aura.

We gathered into our meeting place in the secret library room and sat down at the long table. Jace was by my side, as usual, and was ready to do what needed to be done. He was the leader of among us and he took his role very seriously. That was what I loved about him, even though he had the bad boy look he was a naturally born leader. My mom pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Clary, Izzy it's time you've met the members of DPE. I've arranged it with the house-mother who has been an old friend of the family. The boys will meet with Sigma Phi later this week and will presume their continued course of action. I don't think that was suicide, but the police are treating it as such."

"How? It seems obvious that it was murder. She was clean, not a drop of blood on her pristine, white dress," Izzy said stated the obvious fact.

"A lamb led to the slaughter," Jace said. "It seems that she was literally initiated into a cult, but didn't survive the ritual. Don't some cults require bleeding of their initiates and if they survive the draining then they become members?"

"Hold on, I'm not about to be drained," I said not willing to sacrifice my life.

Mom went on to explain that it was a theory she had thought about, but wasn't 100% sold on the idea. The deaths were obviously a cult ritual, but there was more to it than what met the eye. Tonight the two Greek houses were throwing a mixer and we were instructed to go.

"Remember, you're not there to have tonight, you're there to see and gather information. This is a serious situation, no teenage business."

We filed out of the library to get ready to go to our classes that we registered for. Jace pulled me aside as we walked back to our rooms. I leaned against the wall next to my door and he hovered over me. His scent was intoxicating even in light of the recent events I wanted him.

"Be careful," he said putting a strand of hair behind my ear and I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. You're about to put into this crazy situation and I don't want your blood drained either."

"I'm not weak Jace. I can handle it and there is no blood draining taking place," I said with affirmation.

"You're a brave mundane," Jace said smiling and I made a face.

"I'm not a mundane."

"You're my mundane," he said before leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Is that all you two do. Get a freaking' room," Izzy said coming out of our room and heading down the hall as we laughed.

Jace wrapped his arms around my body and leaned against feeling safe. I knew that the task before me would be difficult and I needed his protection more than I admitted. He asked what class I had first and I told him that I had registered as an art major. This made him smile and then he scrunched his nose, because my mom had registered him as a psychology major. I think she made a good choice, because he knew understood the human mind. He gave me another chaste kiss on the lips and then on our tattoo before letting me go.

I headed down the hallway, towards my Drawing and Painting class which was starting at 12:00 and went until 12:45. The hallways were full of students, going back and forth to their individual classes. Many of them chattering away, enjoying the day. I studied the map that Simon generously loaned me. The art wing was supposedly on the second floor. I pushed open the door and began climbing the stairs.

I managed to find room 302 without any problems. Inside the classroom were a bunch of high-rise tables with comfortable bar stools placed around each of them. A couple of students had arrived to class early. Two guys and two girls. I was surprised to find Jace's younger sister seated at the table closet to me. Her black hair hung loosely about her shoulders, and she wore a black pleated tank top, jeans, and black ballet flats.

She looked up to see me entering the room and smiled warmly, before patting the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit with me today?" I stared at her in complete shock for a moment, but then composed myself.

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked. Sel shook her head, "Nah park it here." I sat down, putting my bag on the floor, trying to relax my shaking hands.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so-" I began desperately trying to find the words.

"Nice?" she said.

I laughed, "Yeah that's the word I was looking for."

"Don't worry, I'm not the kind of girl's who going to chew your head it comes to meeting new people, especially if it's my brother's girlfriend, that's important. So how did you guys meet?"


End file.
